Eternal Redemption
by bellamucha
Summary: Post Season 7 Buffy and Season 5 Angel - Buffy and a very vulnerable Spike


**I do not own Buffy – I wish I owned Spike- the perfect man-pire.**

"_Tell me you love me."_

"_I love you…you know I do."_

"_Tell me you want me."_

"_I always want you."_

"_I love you."_

"_No. You don't. But thanks for saying it."_

Spike stood outside Buffy's door thinking of all that happened between those two conversations. He had been a right bastard to her – desperately in love but unable to fight the demon inside – the one that forced him to do bad things. Thought he had really lost her that night when she had discovered that he was the Doctor – but every time she still came to him, still believed in him, and still rescued him.

He'd tried to pay her back – saving the world and all –but he should have figured that wouldn't take and that he'd be in a body again. He had a body again. Here he was standing outside her door – waiting for her to answer the knock – waiting for her to invite him in. Waiting for something.

What if she didn't want him? What if some random guy answered the door? What if she had decided to chuck it all and wait for Angel – wait for him to become human like the Powers that be had promised?

He ran his fingers through his hair – still peroxide blonde – still with the Johnny Rotten swagger to it. Bugger, he could hear footsteps coming towards the door, he could smell her. He would know her anywhere on the earth. She was his. She was Buffy.

"Hello," she said opening the door –"Jesus! Spike! What are you doing here?"

"Buffy," he said awkwardly.

She held the door open for him to come in, but he stood there on the porch awkwardly.

"Cripes. I forgot. I invite you in Spike."

He awkwardly stepped through the front door awkwardly pacing back and forth in the foyer. His jacket flowed behind him like a tail. He didn't miss the pictures that Buffy had of herself and Dawn. There were graduation photos, and photos of the Scooby gang reunited at parties and just hanging out, but not the picture that he was looking for. The one that would break his heart.

"So how are you doing Spike? I haven't seen you since you and Angel rescued me back in Italy. What you been up to?"

"Not much, not much going on in my life since you and the bint have left it you know?"

"Oh Spike, Dawnie might not appreciate that nickname. She's a big important college freshman at Oxford now – training to be a watcher."

"She was always a smart one our Dawn."

He raked his hands awkwardly through his hair and then stuck them in his back pocket. Buffy looked up.

"You let your hair grow a little."

"Yeah, you know softer look."

"Bet that brings the ladies in."

"No ladies just hoping for one."

"Oh. I see."

She turned to walk through to the kitchen and he followed her. He couldn't take this anymore and it was a little bit more than obvious that she had gotten the wrong idea about what he meant. She moved to pull out a chair to sit in when he grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her up against a wall.

Being Buffy she threw up an elbow which he ducked and kissed her full on the mouth. He kissed her until she had no breath and her head was beginning to list. He kissed her until they tasted the same. He rubbed one razor sharp tooth across her bottom lip and felt her shudder.

"Spike what are you…"

He pressed his lips back against hers and he felt her grab the back of his head and pull him closer. He grabbed her hip and ground against her. He slid his finger along her thigh and up under her skirt. She slid her leg slowly up his and he hooked it around his hips to hear her groan as he rubbed against her.

"More," she said languidly as she let her head loll, exposing her vulnerable neck for him to trail with hot hungry kisses.

"Tell me you love me."

She gasped and her eyes which had become languid pools, hazy with desire sharpened their focus.

"Spike."

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you. You know that I do."

"Tell me you want me."

"Oh goodness Spike. I always want you. Always."

He pulled back and looked her deep in the eye.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her for that and hooked her other leg around his waist. She moaned.

"Where?"

She pointed to a staircase and he raced up with her body flush against his. He sniffed until he came to a room that was fragrant with the smell of Buffy. He opened the door and placed her on her feet. They started ripping each other's clothes off. When they finally hit the bed, Spike hesitated looking into her eyes. "Just so you know – this is real. I really do love you with all my heart."

Buffy stared up at him. "I can read between the lines Spike and I know what that means. It means here is my heart. Please don't break it."

She leaned up and kissed his chest. Then taking his hand she drew his nail across her chest above her heart till she could feel the blood run. "Here is my heart. Please don't you break it."

Spike sank his teeth into the wound and drank from it. Buffy's eyes rolled back from the pain/pleasure of it. He reached up to kiss her.

"You amaze me Buffy."

"Just so you know – I will always love you. Spike make love to me."

And he gladly did.


End file.
